vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
A.B.A
Summary A.B.A '(アバ, Aba) is a character in the Guilty Gear series. She is a homunculus from Frasco who makes her debut in the spin-off Guilty Gear Isuka. As of Guilty Gear XX Slash, she is now a member of the main series' cast. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 6-A | Likely 3-A Name: A.B.A Origin: Guilty Gear Isuka Gender: Female Age: Around 25 years old Classification: Homunculus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mediumship, Extrasensory Perception (Can see souls), Regeneration (High-Low), Magic as Information Manipulation (Magic is product of information within the backyard), Blood Manipulation and Absorption (Uses blood to become stronger and can suck it up from enemies), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Creation, Gravity Manipulation and BFR (Able to send others to unknown realm by opening the door that suck them in), Paracelsus has Immortality (Type 5; Due to being Magical Weapon, he is half-alive) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Comparable to Potemkin and Robo-Ky) | Likely Universe level (She could become as strong as Paracelsus, who caused troubles to Slayer in the past). Able to ignore conventional durability with her instant kill. Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable if not superior to Bridget who can toss her yo-yo at this speed) | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Can keep up against adversaries like Slayer) Lifting Strength: Class P (Comparable to Anji) | Likely at least Class P (Comparable to Slayer) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ | Likely Universal Durability: Multi-Continent level+ | Likely Universe level (Was relatively unscathed after received Slayer's All Dead. However, he was holding back) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range when using Paracelsus, thousands of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: The Demon-Axe key-like, Flament Nagel, renamed by A.B.A as Paracelsus. Intelligence: Average, she can be shy and jealous. However, she possesses fighting knowledge. Weaknesses: When she is in Moroha Mode, she needs to feed Paracelsus with her blood to endure this mode, consuming her health in the process. Key: Base | Normal/Goku Moroha Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ketsugou:' A.B.A. grabs the opponent with a chain before stabbing them with a key to drain their blood. *'Shousei:' A.B.A. lets the key to drink her blood pack in order to get stronger. *'Kihi:' A.B.A. fires a ball of blood to the enemy to either damage the opponent or set up more deadlier attacks. *'Ken'in:' A.B.A. wears a raincoat then slides forward to the opponent's attack, effectively bypassing them. *'Shoukyaku:' A.B.A. divekicks the opponent while holding the key's chain to get up faster. *'Kashitsu:' A.B.A. flips using the key then performs overhead kick mid-air. *'Masshou:' A.B.A. performs extremely painful punch that can spammed to force the opponent to block constantly. **'Fukumetsu:' A.B.A. follows up with a punch with enhanced range coming from her bandages and chains. **'Dangoku:' A.B.A. follows up by slamming the head of the key down to opponent's face. *'Danzai:' A.B.A. slashes the opponent upwards with a key followed by trails of energy then slamming it down to their head. *'Bunri:' A.B.A. let's her key spit out blood that damages the opponent. *'Houshoku:' A.B.A. squats while slamming the horns of her key to the opponent's legs, tripping them. *'Konzetsu:' A.B.A. fires energy ball to each sides while in mid-air to attack the opponent. *'Henshitsu:' A.B.A. amplifies her power even further to enter Goku Moroha Mode while in Moroha Mode. *'Shouko: Intoku:' A.B.A. punches the ground then three pillars of energy bursts out from the ground, creating massive damage. *'Shouko: Inmetsu Ouro:' A.B.A. glides in the air while surrounded by energy projections to hit the opponent for massive damage. *'Muchi no Yami:' A.B.A. hits her opponent with her bandages before creating a massive door behind her, sucking the opponent to send them to the unknown. Gallery Ggi_cs_ab.jpg|A.B.A. during Guilty Gear Isuka. A.B.A_Guilty_Gear_Slash.jpg|A.B.A. during Guilty Gear XX Slash. Guilty_Gear_X2_Accent_Core_Plus_OST-%22Keep_In_Gates%22|Keep In Gates, the theme of A.B.A. during Guilty Gear XX Accent Core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Guilty Gear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Information Users Category:Homunculi Category:Playable Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Arc System Works